


the importance of learning german

by clayisforgirls



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I speak German!"</p><p>"You can ask me for a blow job, Andy. It doesn't count."</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted in January 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of learning german

It's a surprisingly chilly night, even for June in England; definitely cool enough for a light jacket and Roger tugs on one of the sleeves of his navy sweater. Andy hasn't brought anything, and he's not really cold although he doesn't tell Roger because he enjoys being pressed against the Swiss.

Wimbledon Park is dark and deserted, sun having disappeared almost an hour ago and the only people around are teenagers playing football – or soccer, as Andy referred to it as – near the fence under the glow of the street lights.

The opportunity to just be normal is rare for them and they enjoy walking together through the park, both knowing that the shadows will hide their faces enough to be unrecognisable, and unless someone has followed either of them they're safe from the media.

"What did you tell Dean last night?" Roger asks as they pass a trash can, Andy throwing an empty bottle in it and he grins as it glides in.

"I told him that you were giving me German lessons."

"German lessons?"

"I figured it was plausible enough. I mean, you speak German," he says, very matter-of-fact and it amuses Roger.

"Did you think that a flaw in your plan could be that you don't speak German?"

"I speak German!"

"You can ask me for a blow job, Andy. It doesn't count."

"Hey, I can also tell you I want to fuck you," he offers helpfully, leaning in for a kiss and Roger obliges after he checks there isn't anyone around because they don't want to get caught.

"Because that makes all the difference."

"I figure I only need to know the important things," he says, lips quirking at the corners.

"Then you may want to learn how to ask for directions."

"No need. I'll always have you on hand to help me."

Roger can't resist grinning with him, the implication that Andy sees a future for them.

There's silence for a few moments, just enjoying their time alone in the dark, away from prying eyes and coaches and parents, and nothing seems to matter but each other.

"We should do this more often," Andy says, pausing. "I like just spending time with my boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?" Roger asks, because they've never really talked about them, they've just been enjoying themselves for the last few weeks.

"Of course. Unless that's too high school for you."

"I like it."

Andy's smiling brightly again, eyes crinkling at the corners and Roger presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Ich liebe dich," he says softly without really thinking and for a moment he worries he's said too much too soon but it fades when he realises that he spoke in German, so Andy won't understand and though he's not the greatest liar he can-

"I love you too," comes the reply and Roger's stunned. "I told you, I know the important things."

"That you do," Roger says, smiling, and everything is just how he wants it.


End file.
